bizarre_omensfandomcom-20200213-history
Mother of Existence
Mother of Existence (Also known as Chaos) is the first and a extremely powerful primordial entity that practically created everything in existence. She also happens to be a narrator throughout the Bizarre Omen story, narrates certain events the Band goes through whenever they're against a new foe and ending. History Mother existed in a timeless slumber state with nothing around or to exist but her. The moment she awaken, her first act was to create her the creator, two entities to embody life and death, a governing force to generate individuals to cause mass extinctions, the first gods, and three sets of powerful celestial entities of light. After that, Mother guided her children as possible and then let them shape the universe, leading up to certain events by their causes. Personality Mother is a loving, patient, merciful, and emphatic being who cares for all the beings that exist as she considers them her children, even if many are not directly created by her. Even though she allows good and evil to exist, it still hurts her to watch people suffer, but she is sure that with the right people and motivation, mortal beings can break through their limits and achieve impressive feats to become stronger. Physical Appearance Mother takes on a human form with long and wavy brown hair with hazel eyes. She is seen wearing common casual clothing, however in the old times, she once wore an elegant white Greek style dress with gold trimmings. In her true visage, she is a shapeless void that is described as a gloomy, misty, and soupy. Anyone in her presence while in her true visage is turned into nothing and dissolved unless they are on the level of a Protogenos or Principle Guardian. Powers and Abilities As the primordial creator and embodiment of void, Mother of Existence is immensely power as she is true omnipotence. No one else is above her in existence. * Omnipotence: Mother is an extremely powerful astronomic primordial entity. No one in existence holds the power to match or surpass her level of power. It is said she is the only being that can permanently destroy evil forever. Anyone who is immortal or soul in her presence while she is in her true visage will be erased forever, unable to be resurrected by anyone. ** Creation of Sentient Life/Objects/Realms: Chaos created the omniverse, an entire space of existence that contains billions of multiverse, from within those multiverse, there are universes. She created many powerful entities such as God, Cosmic Cataclysmic, Protogenos, Principle Guardians, Life, and Death. There are certain objects she crafted such as a weapon used by God, and realms which is of course all the exist inside the omniverse, Heaven, and created the Void where it exist outside of the omniverse. ** Immortality: Mother predates all of existence, time, space, omniverse, or any living creature as she was simply in a slumber state. No one existed before her. *** Invulnerability: Mother holds the highest level of being impervious to all forms of harm and weaponry as nothing can truly harm or kill her, at least by other lesser primordial entities. ** Super Strength: As the first entity, Mother hold immeasurable physical strength to overpower anything, including lesser primordial entities with ease. ** Telekinesis: Mother has a powerful use of telekinetic power as she can even pin lesser Primordial Entities without effort. * Omnipresence: Mother is an existing entity that is everywhere as she is nothingness. ** Teleportation: Mother can freely travel anywhere in the omniverse without any prohibition. * Omniscience: As the first being in existence and continuously existed since many worlds of predate of older universes, Mother has full knowledge of everything and is aware of what is occurring without having to be present and know when someone mentions her. She is a narrator so she knows every individual that is alive and dead. ** Omnilingualism: As a primordial being, Mother can comprehend and communicate all languages that exist. ** Precognition: Mother can pinpoint the accuracy of a future at the exact perfect time. Weaknesses Mother of Existence is true omnipotence, meaning nothing can harm or kill her as she will always exist and be there, but there is only one or two things that can deter her and the rest are confusing weaknesses by those that try to oppose her. * Identity Crisis: Because Mother is never seen and no one knows who she truly is since only certain individuals have, Mother is mistaken as God, her son, since people believe God is the true creator and all-powerful being people perceive him as. Mother could be anyone or anywhere even an animal or object. It also comes to mind that if a mortal where to come across an extremely powerful entity that claims to be god and is somehow defeated, they are left wondering was it really Mother to begin with? * Omnipotence Paradox: While not directly a weakness for her, but for lesser individuals. Because she is all-powerful, it brings up the question, 'Can she create an object too heavy for her to life?', and the answer is a logical reason as that would violate the laws of non-contradiction. * Primordial Entities: While lesser primordial entities cannot overpower her, they can still at least inflict some damage and possibly avoid her for a short while. Relationships God Protogenos Trivia In certain Greek mythology, Mother of Existence, who happens to go by the name Chaos as well, is depicted as a female than a male and this turns out to be true, even backing up with her creating the Protogenos as Chaos was their creator.Category:Bizarre Omens Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Higher Beings Category:Deities